Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs
Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs is the Blake Foster's Adventures TV special series edition created by TheCartoonMan12. Coming Soon List of Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs Videos: * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Good Night, Sleep Tight * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Cars, Boats, Trains, and Planes * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Yankee Doodle Dandy * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - A Day with the Animals * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - What I Want to Be! * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Let's Play Ball! * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - A Day at the Circus * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - A Day at Camp * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Ride the Roller Coaster * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Very Silly Songs * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - A Day of Fun * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Play Along Songs * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - If We Could Talk to the Animals * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - My Favorite Songs * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Let's Put on a Show * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Boppin with the Biggles * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Country Sing-Along! * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Baby Animal Songs! * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - I Can Do It! * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - I Can Dance! * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday * Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs - Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles Episode List All episodes of Blake Foster's Adventures of Kidsongs (TV Series) are followed in every Blake Foster's Adventures movie by TheCartoonMan12. Seasons Cast: Todd Alyn Durboraw, David Chan, Julie Ann Gourson, Hillary Hollingsworth, Tiffany Johnson, Nicole Mandich, Robby Rosellen, Scott Trent Hosts: Chris Lytton, Triskin Potter SHOW #101: Songs: ROCKIN' ROBIN I'VE BEEN WORKIN' ON THE RAILROAD DAY-O (AKA: BANANA BOAT SONG) I'VE GOT WHEELS BINGO SEA CRUISE PUT ON A HAPPY FACE TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME SHOW #102 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. (AKA: BACK IN THE U.S.A.) I LIKE TRUCKS WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? RODEO RIDER OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM CATCH A WAVE MR. POLICEMAN SKIP TO MY LOU SHOW #103 Songs: IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE FUNICULI, FUNICULA I GOT WHEELS MR. POLICEMAN WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? PUT ON A HAPPY FACE OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM SEA CRUISE SHOW #104 Songs: BEND ME, SHAPE ME YANKEE DOODLE BOY/USA ONLY CATCH A WAVE THE LION TAMER I LIKE TRUCKS MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. (AKA: BACK IN THE U.S.A.) SHOW #105 Songs: THEM BONES WALTZING MATILDA THE LION TAMER WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE U.S. AIRFORCE SONG) TURKEY IN THE STRAW BEND ME, SHAPE ME THIS OLD MAN YANKEE DOODLE BOY/USA ONLY SHOW #106 Songs: THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE U.S. AIRFORCE SONG) ACT NATURALLY TURKEY IN THE STRAW WATER WORLDKSMV O LONDON BRIDGE THEM BONES SHOW #107 Songs: POLLY WOLLY DOODLE FOOTLOOSE WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET WATER WORLD THE BUS SONG ST. JUDY'S COMET THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN SHOW #108 Songs: ENTRY OF THE GLADIATORSP.D I WANNA BE A FIREMAN FOOTLOOSE KUMBAYA PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN THE BUS SONG POLLY WOLLY DOODLE SHOW #109 Songs: DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT CENTERFIELD I WANNA BE A FIREMAN AMERICA'S HEROES ENTRY OF THE GLADIATORS SHOW #110 Songs: YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT ROCKIN' ROBIN JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT DAY-O (AKA: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) CENTERFIELD YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG/USA ONLY IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? SHOW #111 Songs: THE RINGMASTER SONG YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT RODEO RIDER HARMONY TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME CAR CAR SONG TEACHER'S MEDLEY: "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" "School Days" "The Alphabet Song" IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT SHOW #112 Songs: LITTLE BO PEEP ACT NATURALLY FUNICULI, FUNICULA IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE HARMONY SKIP TO MY LOU BINGO THE RINGMASTER SONG SHOW #113 Songs: I GOT WHEELS I'VE BEEN WORKINK ON THE RAILROAD PUT ON A HAPPY FACE WALTZING MATILDA THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET MR. POLICEMAN MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB THE LION TAMER SHOW #114 Songs: FOOTLOOSE THIS OLD MAN WHY DON'T YOU WRITE ME? DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS I LIKE TRUCKS YANKEE DOODLE BOY/USA ONLY WHERE, OH WHERE, HAD MY LITTLE DOG GONE? POLLY WOLLY DOODLE SHOW #115 Songs: ROCKIN' ROBIN TEACHER'S MEDLEY: "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" "School Days" "The Alphabet Song" BEND ME, SHAPE MEO/P. AMERICA'S HEROES I WANNA BE A FIREMAN PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT ST. JUDY'S COMET TURKEY IN THE STRAW SHOW #116 Songs: TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY WATER WORLD WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE U.S. AIRFORCE SONG) YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG/US ONLY DAY O (AKA: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) RODEO RIDER THE RINGMASTER SONG FUNICULI, FUNICULA SHOW #117 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. (AKA: BACK IN THE U.S.A.) JOHN JACOB JINGLEHEIMER SCHMIDT THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT HARMONY LONDON BRIDGE LITTLE BO PEEP SHOW #118 Songs: CATCH A WAVE DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? CAR CAR SONG THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET SKIP TO MY LOU WALTZING MATILDA BINGO TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME SHOW #119 Songs: CENTERFIELD THE BUS SONG ACT NATURALLY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN BEND ME, SHAPE ME MR. POLICEMAN SHOW #120 Songs: SEA CRUISE LITTLE BO PEEP DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS FOOTLOOSE YOU'RE A GRAND OLD FLAG/US ONLY POLLY WOLLY DOODLE THEM BONES I LIKE TRUCKS SHOW #121 Songs: IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE OLD MACDONALD HAD A FARM I GOT WHEELS AMERICA'S HEROES THE RINGMASTER SONG WILD BLUE YONDER (AKA: THE U.S. AIRFORCE SONG) CAR CAR SONG THERE'S A HOLE IN MY BUCKET SHOW #122 Songs: WHY DON'T YOUR WRITE ME? SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN ROCKIN' ROBIN I WANNA BE A FIREMAN TOMORROW IS A DREAM AWAY CATCH A WAVE TEACHER'S MEDLEY "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" "School Days" "The Alphabet Song" PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT SHOW #123 Songs: CENTERFIELD THIS OLD MAN WATER WORLD RODEO RIDER DEEP IN THE HEART OF TEXAS YANKEE DOODLE BOY/US ONLY FUNICULI, FUNICULA SHOW #124 Songs: LIVIN' IN THE U.S.A. (AKA: BACK IN THE U.S.A.) WHERE, OH WHERE, HAS MY LITTLE DOG GONE? THEM BONES DO YOUR EARS HANG LOW? SKIP TO MY LOU MR. POLICEMAN TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALLGAME THE RINGMASTER SONG SHOW #125 Songs: SEA CRUISE THE BUS SONG I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE RAILROAD ACT NATURALLY YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN DO IT BINGO THE LION TAMER SHE'LL BE COMIN' ROUND THE MOUNTAIN SHOW #126 Songs: THE CIRCUS IS COMING TO TOWN CAR CAR SONG IT'S NOT IF YOU WIN OR LOSE HARMONY IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT DAY O (AKA: THE BANANA BOAT SONG) TURKEY IN THE STRAW AMERICA'S HEROES Cast: Christopher Aguliar, Janessa Beth, Mark Humphrey, Megan Miyahira, Hassan Nicholas, Katie Polk, Melanee Ann Shale, Janet Veyts, Kevin Williamson Hosts: Christian Buenaventura, Alexandra Palm (aka Alexandra Picatto ) With: Stephanie DuBois, Neil Janassan Show #201: Alligator on the Loose When reptile expert Jules Sylvester visits the studio with baby alligator Daisy, the Kidsongs kids learn a valuable lesson about the importance of teamwork when Daisy slips out of her cage and everyone pitches in to help find her. Billy Biggle pitches in too, and lets kids know that it’s good to be scared about certain things and suggests one way of dealing with your fears is to learn more about the things that scare you. Special Guest: Jules Sylvester with alligator Daisy Songs: Fiddle-I-Dee Mulberry Bush Join the Band See You Later, Alligator Fishing’ Blues Down by the Bay Little Deuce Coupe Let’s Twist Again Show #202: A Fish Story Jim Clarke, one of Shamu’s trainers from Sea World in Florida is the special guest on this show which introduces viewers to intelligent marine mammals, including whales and dolphins. In an effort to share some very interesting things they learned about the creatures that live in the ocean, the Kidsongs Kids borrow an idea from talk show host David Letterman--the top ten list—and realize that facts can be fun. Special Guest: Jim Clarke (Whale/Dolphin trainer) Songs: Sea Cruise Three Little Fishies The Name Game Farmer in the Dell Splish Splash Water World Bumping’ Up and Down Silly Willy Show #203: Billy’s Tummy Ache The learning theme is colors (the guest is Pierre the Painter) and letters (music video Bingo). Pierre shows the kids that by mixing the primary colors a certain way, they can make all the colors of the rainbow. Pierre demonstrates the painting techniques of Pissaro, Van Gogh and Jackson Pollack. Billy learns how sweet and enjoyable candy is, after he discovers some backstage. He is warned by the kids (all of whom have chosen healthy snacks), that too much candy will cause a stomach ache. Billy doesn’t listen and when he eats too much he changes color from green to pint, pink to purple. Billy explains that Biggles don’t get fevers when they’re sick, instead they change colors. The kids ask Billy what Biggle land is like and he explains that it’s beautiful and they have all kinds of healthy things to eat. And no candy. Special Guest: Pierre the Painter Songs: Talk to the Animals Boom Boom, Ain’t it Great to be Crazy Shortenin’ Bread How Much is that Doggie in the Window Oh Dear, What Should the Color Be? Caissons go Rolling BINGO I’ve Been Working on the Railroad Show #204: Gentlemen, Start Your Engines The show theme is modes of transportation with an emphasis on safety. Billy helps Kevin who is feeling jealous because he's not interviewing the show guest, race car driver Jimmy Vasser. Billy not only learns what jealousy is, but helps Kevin overcome his, by caring about his feelings, being a good friend and demonstrating that some things turn out a lot better than you think they will.Billy changes from small to big, then back to small several times in the show, growing to kid-size to whisper in Melanee's ear. Billy shows how to play along with the sing along, "The Bus Song". Special Guest: Jimmy Vasser Songs: Wanderer Wild Blue Yonder (US Air Force Song) Daylight Train A Pirate’s Life Drivin’ My Life Away I Get Around Car Car Song The Bus Song Loopty Loo Show #205: The Mail Must Go Through Despite the serious topic of the many responsibilities of the U.S. Postal Service, Billy and the kids prepare a fun show and show their silly side by giggling, wearing silly hats and picking silly music videos for the show. Billy compares himself to the Purple People Eater (a character in one of the music videos) by saying, "We are both fantasy creatures who love kids, music and playing around. And we both fly." Billy is worried because he needs to learn how to count for the sing along music video. Billy finds it difficult and wants to give up, but Melanee tells him if he sticks with it, we will succeed. He does, and Billy learns how to count forward and backward, and he's thrilled! Special Guest: Postal Worker Debra Amaya Songs: Purple People Eater Why Don’t you Write Me? Candy Man We’re Gonna Get Wet Michael Finnegan Mail Myself to You Ten in the Bed The Kickin’ Mule Old Hen Show #206: Teamwork The kids are excited to learn about and meet a live reindeer, who is a guest on the show. The learning theme is teamwork and how essential it is to the success of the show. Many of the kids talk about how they would like to have someone else's job because they are restless in their current position. Billy shows how each person's job is very important in relation to those they work with and to the whole production. The kids and Billy learn that part of the fun is the help they give their teammates. (Example: Chris realizes that Janet relies on him to write her interview questions.) Billy goes from small (standing on the desk) to 3 feet tall while talking to the kids. Special Guest: Rick Clark with Reindeer Songs: The Thing Do Your Ears Hang Low? Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On Little Bo Peep Frosty the Snowman Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer This Old Man If I Had a Hammer Show #207: Where in the World is Billy Biggle? The guest is Los Angeles Police Officer Maria Tomes who talks about her job and gives safety tips for kids. The kids choose music videos about America. The network executives ask the kids include geography as well. Billy helps the kids by shrinking and standing on a map of the United States and jumping to the different cities they talk about. Billy learns what a dictionary is and how to use it. He has to grow tall to reach the top of the bookcase to get it. Billy says that his mom would be so proud of him. Billy chooses "Saints Go Marching' In" for the sing along. For the intro, Billy shows us where New Orleans is on the map and talks about how the song was made popular there. Special Guest: Police Officer Maria Tomes Songs: If You’re Happy and you Know It Old MacDonald Had a Farm Home on the Range Take me Out to the Ballgame Livin’ in the USA Mr. Policeman The Saints Go Marching Show #208: Katie’s Little Lie The guest on the show is child actor Raven-Symone. Billy helps Katie fix a situation when she tells Janet a little lie, that she knows Raven-Symone personally from dance class when they really just went to the same dance school. As the news spreads among the kids, the story gets misconstrued and comes back that Katie is best friends with Raven-Symone. Katie does not set the record straight when she has the opportunity, and is miserable because of it. Katie confides in Billy and he tells her that even Biggles exaggerate and tell lies sometimes, and that even though it's difficult, she must tell the truth. Katie does and feels much better. Billy goes from kid-size to little enough to sit on Katie's makeup table. Billy, along with the hosts of the show, demonstrates how to sing and play along to "Jim Along Josie". Special Guest: Raven-Symone Songs: Down by the Station Over the River Rockin’ Robin Rig-A-Jig-Jig Rodeo Rider The More we Get Together Jim Along Josie The Bear Went Over the Mountain Funiculi, Funicula Show #209: Just a Little Magic Billy learns what practice is and its importance in becoming good at something. Billy says that he likes to have fun, which doesn't take much practice. But later in the show Billy is unhappy and, for a change, one of the kids helps him solve his problem. Billy feels left out because he doesn't work hard on a hobby like many of the kids. Megan tells him that it's alright to just be really interested in things, that it doesn't have to be a hobby you practice all the time. Billy, now recovered, excitedly shows how everyone can clap, kick and hop to the sing along, "Join In The Game". In this show Billy also learns what a cowboy is after assuming it's a male cow, and we learn that Billy's favorite part of the circus are the clowns because they're silly. Special Guest: Joey Kabosius (Magician) Songs: Fooba Wooba John Practice Makes Perfect Oh Suzanna The Circus is Coming to Town Over in the Meadow Skip to my Lou Come on and Join in the Game Show #210: Pizza, Pizza Kevin proves how good a salesman he is by selling raffle tickets to raise money for his school. Billy is small, standing next to Katie's wallet as she purchases a raffle ticket from Kevin. Sad that he can't buy one, he grows to kid-size and says that Biggles don't have money. Katie buys one for him so that he won't feel left out. Gifted saxophonist Dave Koz is the guest. Billy learns that he, too, is gifted because he's so good with his sing-alongs. Billy demonstrates the choreography to "Hound Dog.” Special Guest: Dave Koz (Saxophonist) Songs: Turkey in the Straw Catch a Wave Campfire Medley Bend Me, Shape Me Mary Had a Little Lamb Whistle While you Work Hound Dog Down by the Bay Show #211: Just a Little Bit of History, Please The guest is Coast Guard Lt. Pete Barnett, and interview emphases water safety. Billy Biggle comes to the rescue as the Kidsongs kids are struggling to find a way to put information about history into the show. Billy, who is inquisitive by nature, asks questions about the music videos pertaining to history and the kids write the answers into the show. Billy loves learning about the flags of different nations, since Biggleland has no flags. Billy explains how to sing loud and soft for the sing along, "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt". Special Guest: Lt. Pete Barnett (From the Coast Guard) Songs: Harmony Racoon & Possum She’ll Be Comin’ Round the Mountain Grand Old Flag Green Grass Grows all Around John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt Sea Cruise Deep in the Heart of Texas Show #212: Circus Day At the opening of the show Billy is doing a little jig and singing the Kidsongs theme. Billy wonders why the hosts say the same thing at the beginning of each show. They explain that it's the motto of the show and then explain to Billy what a motto is. Billy grows taller than the kids to help place circus props on the set, then shrinks back to his usual small size. Billy decides he wants to be the show's jester for the day and dresses up in a court jester hat with a staff. Billy tells silly jokes and puns throughout the show to make the kids laugh since they are working so hard. At the end of the show, Billy wonders if he was funny enough and a success a court jester. The kids say that he was, but that he doesn't have to make them laugh to be their friend; they think he is adorable and they love him just the way he his. Billy's demonstrates how to do the "Hokey Pokey", the sing along video of the show. Special Guest: Chip Lowell (Juggler) Songs: Chickie, Chickie Beat Put on a Happy Face The Ringmaster Song The Lion Tamer Strolling Through the Park One Day Polly Wolly Doodle You Know That You Can Do It Hokey Pokey Show #213: I Can’t Play Sports The theme of the show is sports and good sportsmanship. Janessa is upset and tells Billy that everyone is better than she at sports and games. Trying to cheer her up, Billy reminds her that she not only the best student in her class, but also class president. Janessa doesn't feel any better, saying that she still wishes she was a good athlete. Billy decides it's time to bring his big sister Ruby from Biggleland to help with the problem. Billy chooses "See Ya Later, Alligator" as the sing along and describes the many ways to play along to the song. Ruby enjoys seeing her little brother sing and dance on television. Special Guest: Vlade Divac Los Angeles Lakers team member Songs: Anything You Can Do Centerfield Win or Lose Them Bones Footloose Bumpin” Up & Down Later, Alligator Show #214: A Community Assignment The guest on the show is a capuchin monkey. But as Billy points out, "He's not as cute and furry as me!" The network execs have given the kids a community assignment; helping a homeless shelter. They are very excited about doing something that can really make a difference, but they need Billy's help to figure out exactly what they should do. Billy tells them not to worry, because they always find a way when they put their heads together. With Ruby's help, Billy has everyone figure out what their talents are, so that they can sell their services to raise money for the shelter. The kids not only work together, but enlist the help of family, friends and neighbors. Special Guest: Mark Harden and his capuchin monkey Songs: Five Little Monkeys London Bridge Animal Medley Splish Splash Little Deuce Coupe Bingo Farmer in the Dell Three Little Fishes Show #215: Dinosaur Day Billy has fun ad-libbing some of his lines in this episode about dinosaurs. While discussing dinosaurs, Billy learns some new things: Fossils, Archeology, Paleontology and what a vegetarian is. Billy decides he would like to go exploring for bones since he likes to dig. Kevin is teased for telling corny jokes like Billy. Billy reviews numbers and letters in the sing along, "Teacher Medley". Special Guest: Ariana Richards (from Jurassic Park) Songs: Act Naturally Name Game Teacher Medley Where Oh Where Water World Caissons Go Rolling Fishing Blues The Thing Show #216: Around the World In Thirty Minutes Billy wears a Tam O' Shanter in keeping with the International theme of the show. Billy sets the tone for other kids on the show to wear hats from the different cultures represented in the music videos. While introducing the music videos, Billy stands on a world map and talks about the geography, history and cultures of different countries. Special Guest: Bruce Farrar a bagpipe playing Scotsman Songs: Funiculi Funicula Saku Ra Saku Ra Kumbaya Los Politos America’s Heroes Livin’ In The USA Did You Ever See A Lassie Waltzing Matilda Show #217: Megan’s Bad Day Megan is obviously having a bad day and isn't telling anyone what is bothering her. Ruby helps her open up and explain her troubles. Megan explains that when her mom told her she was having a new baby, Megan was not happy about it, and her mom was disappointed. Ruby explains that a lot of kids feel the same way when faced with that situation and explains to Megan the good things that will come from having a little brother or sister. Megan talks to her mom on the phone about it and feels much better. Ruby comments on how much Billy loves his sing alongs and explains that all Biggles love to sing and dance, since Biggleland is a very musical and magical place. Chris suggests that maybe one day Ruby can lead the sing along. Ruby answers that only if Billy wants her to, since she wouldn't want to take anything away from her little brother. Janet is impressed with Ruby and Billy and how they don't have a sharing problem. Special Guest: Mark Harden and his martial eagle Marimbo Songs: Michael Finnegan Ears Hang Low I Like Trucks Daylight Train Ten In The Bed Talk To The Animals Pirate’s Life Gonna Get Wet Car Car Song Show #218: Safety First The topic of the show is safety for kids. Billy and Ruby help host the show by giving a safety tip and then introducing the music videos. Billy appears in a fire fighter's helmet to introduce the guest, Fire Capt. Steve Ruda, and learns what it means to have a noble profession. Billy demonstrates how to pretend to be airplanes soaring through the sky in the sing along, "Wild Blue Yonder". Special Guest: Captain Steve Ruda of the Los Angeles Fire Department Songs: I Want To Be A Fireman Wild Blue Yonder Mail Myself Let’s Twist Again I Get Around The Bus Song Jim Along Josie Show #219: Recycled TV The topic of the show is recycling. Billy learns what it means to recycle and loves the idea of helping the environment. Billy helps get the whole station involved in the kids' recycling drive. For the introduction to "Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On" Billy says that he doesn't like rollercoasters which is unusual because he usually likes what kids like. Billy shrinks in order to sit on one of the cameras to talk to Mark, the cameraperson. Special Guest: Jules Sylvester and his iguana Chiquita Songs: Take Me Out To The Ballgame Day-O Join In The Game Purple People Eater Fiddle-I-Dee This Old Man Whole Lotta Shakin’ What …Color Be Show #220: Professor Majorchord’s Music Lesson Billy and Ruby explain why they are called Biggles-because they can be big or little! The theme of the show is music and musical instruments. Billy gets into the act when he pulls out a piccolo and plays a few notes. Billy says that he especially likes drums and demonstrates on a tympani drum. Billy plays different musical instruments during the sing along, "Here We Go 'Round the Mulberry Bush" while Ruby shows the movements to follow along. Special Guest: Professor Majorchord Songs: Spaghetti Loopty Loo Join The Band Doggie In The Window Mulberry Bush Circus Is Coming Candyman Boom Boom Ain’t It Show #221: Change For The Better Chris has to fill in as technical director, so throughout the show Billy zaps in to help him find the right buttons on the console. Billy tries to find out what is troubling Hassan. Hassan says that he has trouble talking about his feelings, fearing what other people may think of him. Billy makes Hassan feel more at ease by telling him that he's a friend and would never make fun of his feelings. Hassan explains that he will be going to a new school and he's upset because he will miss his friends and won't know anyone at the new school. Billy helps Hassan by talking to the other kids about their experiences in changing schools. Billy comes back to Hassan with advice from all of the kids on how to make this difficult transition. Special Guest Mark Hardin and a baby Chimpanzee Songs: Workin’ On The Railroad Bear Went Over The Mountain Five Little Monkeys Over In The Meadow Drivin’ My Life Away Shortenin’ Bread Three Little Fishes Why Don’t You Write Me Show #222: Weather Biggle The theme of the show is weather and the guest is a television weatherman. Billy and Ruby learn what weather is and how it affects the air. Billy explains that they don't have snow and hail in Biggleland, but they do have rain. Throughout the show Billy asks questions of the hosts about the sky, clouds, rain, snow, and hail. With all of this new information, Billy decides that weather is his favorite subject. Ruby wonders if the weather is the same all over the world, so she and the kids take a look at climate maps and discuss climate patterns in other parts of the world. Katie asks what the weather is like in Biggleland and Ruby tells them that the sky is pink and golden yellow in the day a beautiful dark purple at night. The weather is always nice with warm temperatures, a soft wind and occasional spring showers. Billy chooses "Old MacDonald Had A Farm" for the sing along, explaining how to make the different animal noises. Special Guest: Weatherman Christopher Nance Songs: Fooba Wooba Home On The Range If I Had A Hammer Kickin’ Mule Farmer In The Dell Them Bones Old MacDonald Saints Go Marching Show #223: Olympian Dreams Billy introduces himself at the beginning of the show as a friend, sing along leader and official cheerer upper! Billy learns what the Olympics are when Bart Conner and Nadia Comaneci are guests. Billy introduces a new addition to the show--Billy Biggle's Information Center. With help from the kids, the information center is Billy's chance to do the teaching. In this episode, he discusses what life was like in ancient Greece around the time of the first Olympics. Special Guest: Nadia Comaneci and Bart Conner Songs: Bend Me, Shape Me Over The River Silly Willy You Know You Can Do it Splish Splash Practice Makes Perfect Old Hen Whistle While You Work Show #224: Wild West Fever The kids get in a wild west mood and Charmayne Rodman, women's barrel racing champion, appears on the show. Billy and Ruby are fascinated by this time in American history. They learn about Native American culture and realize that Biggles and Biggleland are a different culture as well. Billy learns another new word-nomadic. Billy chooses a song with a western theme, "Rig-A-Jig-Jig", for the sing along. He and Ruby look the part dressed in western wear; cowboy hat, bandanna and chaps. Special Guest: Charmayne Rodman Songs: Rodeo Rider Deep In The Heart Of Texas She’ll Be Comin’ Round the Mountain Rig-A-Jig-Jig Turkey In The Straw Campfire Medley Oh, Susanna Fiddle-I-Dee Show #225: Responsibility The learning theme of the show is responsibility and the guest is a puppeteer. When Janet relies on Melanee to prepare some things for the show and Melanee lets her down, Billy helps solve the problem and the bad feelings between the two girls. Billy quickly enlists some of the kids to help Melanee get her project together. Billy explains to Melanee that it's what friends are for, and that everyone one messes up sometime, even Billy Biggle when he misses his cue to intro the sing along! Special Guest: Puppeteer Howard Barnett Songs: Bingo Down By The Bay Sea Cruise Teacher Medley More We Get Together Mary Had A Little Lamb Hound Dog Racoon & Possum Strolling Through The Park Show #226: Birthday Blues Billy enjoys helping the hosts introduce the music videos while Ruby tries to figure out what is bothering Alexandra. Ruby realizes that Alexandra thinks everyone has forgotten her birthday. Little does she know, the kids are throwing her a surprise party after the show. Ruby wishes her a happy birthday, which cheers her, but doesn't give away the surprise. After the show Alexandra is very thrilled about the surprise party and impressed by all of the kids' hard work. Billy declares that he loves birthday parties and would like one of his own this year. Ruby replies, "Let's go ask mom". Special Guest: Canadian cellist Brendan Milbank Songs: Talk To The Animals Polly Wolly Doodle Michael Finnegan Water World Catch A Wave Little Bo Peep Hokey Pokey Chickie Chickie Beat Show #227: Aviation Adventures The guests on the show are Kara and Kimberly Albright, eight-year-old pilots, setting a world record. Billy learns what a world record is, and helps the kids research some for Billy's Information Center. Billy also uses his new research skills to add some interesting and unusual facts into the show during the music video intros, such as what police are called in different countries. Billy learns what aeronautical means, as well as how to pronounce it, and shares some interesting facts about aviation. Special Guest: Kara and Kimberly Albright Songs: Happy Face Mail Myself Mr. Policeman This Old Man Wanderer The Thing Wild Blue Yonder I Like Trucks Show #228: Sign Language Communication The theme of the show is deafness and sign language communication. The guest is 13-year-old Sandra Carpe and her interpreter. In the beginning of the show Megan teaches her fellow control booth kids some American Sign Language that she learned from a neighbor. Special Guest: Sandra Carpe Songs: Gonna Get Wet Jim Along Josie Yankee Doodle Dandy Rockin’ Robin Green Grass Grows Purple People Eater Act Naturally Ears Hang Low Show #229: I Need A Little Pasta In this episode Billy wears a chef's hat and apron and the kids learn about foods from all over the world. Much of the learning comes from the kids talking to one another about their ethnic backgrounds and the families' traditional foods. In "Billy's Kitchen", Billy teaches all about pasta. Janet helps him and is shrunk down to Billy size only after making him promise that he'll make her big again! Janet puts on a chef's outfit and she and Billy mix all of the ingredients and make different types of pasta. Billy gets so into it that he even speaks a little Italian. Special Guest: Restaurateur Frank Miceli Song: Old MacDonald Take Me Out To the Ballgame John J, Jingleheimer Smith Spaghetti Animal Medley Skip To My Lou Footloose Anything You Can Do Show #230: A Kidsong’s Kids Best Friend The theme of the show is all about dogs and the guest is a dog trainer. Melanee is trying to figure out what kind of dog to get, so she consults the kids about dogs they have and what makes them a good pet. Billy and Ruby also learn about dogs, particularly the role Dalmatians played with fire fighters in the centuries ago. Ruby helps Melanee choose the best breed of dog for her. They decide on a mixed breed from the pound. Melanee is thrilled with the idea of getting a dog that really needs a home. Billy leads a patriotic sing along with "Yankee Doodle Dandy", while waving a U.S. flag. Special Guest: Dog trainer Clint Rowe Songs: Them Bones Day-O Join In The Game Harmony Want To Be A Fireman Down By The Station Centerfield Five Little Monkeys Cast: Frat Fuller - Billy Marilyn Rising - Ruby Lynsey Bartilson, Jessica Fried, Brooke Garrett, Ryan McCuthen, Megan Miyahira, Hassan Nicholas, Mayia Norton, Casey Rion, Shira Roth, Dava Schatz. Hosts: Aaron Harvey, Alexandra Palm (aka Alexandra Picatto) With: Stephanie DuBois, Roger Scott Show #301: Transportation Billy, Ruby and all the Kidsongs Kids kick off the new season with a topic that really moves – transportation. Whether you travel by car, truck or horse, the Kidsongs Kids know a song that you can sing along the way. Special Guest: Bob Kredel President of the California Historical Train Association Songs: Loco-Motion Little Red Caboose The Car Car Song On the Road Again The Old Chisholm Trail Drivin’ My Life Away Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Happy Trails to You Show #302: Give My Regards to Broadway The Kidsongs Kids give their regards to Broadway, in their own musical tribute to the performing arts. In the process they learn that making a television program takes a team effort. From lighting director to host, each person has an important role in the production of a great show. This episode combines music, dance, magic and a little soft shoe. Special Guest: The Dapper Dans a barbershop quartet Songs: It’s Magic Personality Blue Suede Shoes Livin’ In The USA We’ll Put On a Show Give My Regards To Broadway Alley Cat By the Light of the Silvery Moon Show #303: Man’s Best Friend Lions, tigers and bears, oh my! The Kidsongs Kids sing and dance with some of their favorite animals including chimps, llamas, camels, parrots and elephants. They also get the experience of a lifetime as they get an up close look at a little of baby Bengal tiger cubs. Special Guest: Lindsay Tilton her canine companion Tracy and Tracey’s trainer Allison Wylot, Director of Training Canine Companions for Independence Songs: Jeepers Creepers The Petting Zoo “A” You’re Adorable The Bear Went Over the Mountain The Best Dog in the World Wooly Bully The Way You Walk Show #304: Let’s Dance There is a whole lot of twisting, rocking and shaking going on around the Kidsongs set as the kids get together to produce a show about one of their favorite activities – dancing. Line dancers Julie Weith stops by to teach the kids how to two-step to the latest country tunes, and Billy and Ruby transport the cast back in time to the 1950”s to Cadillac Jack’s for a fun-filled dance to “Rock Around the Clock”. Special Guest: Julie Weith, a line dance teacher Songs: Achy Breaky Heart Rock Around the Clock Me and My Shadow Turkey In the Straw Peppermint Twist Put Your Little Foot Right There When the Saints Go Marching In Show #305: La La Bamba The Kidsongs Kids are very excited and confident about the show they’ve put together exploring Latin American culture. But two minutes into the taping Mr. Forbes and Mrs. Wilson challenge the kids to go further and include even more information and the Spanish language. None of the kids speak Spanish but Billy and Ruby do. Everybody pulls together to put on a great show and Billy and Ruby save the day! Special Guest: Violetta Quintero a Mexican musician Songs: Side By Side I’m A Country Kid Five Little Ducks Los Pollitos La Bamba Centerfield She’ll Be Comin’ Around the Mountain Mr. Bass Man Show #306: Where Oh Where Has My Little Bike Gone? When Brooke’s bike is stolen the whole crew pitches in to help cheer her up and help her earn the money for a new bike. On the set, the Kidsongs Kids learn some fantastic facts about African culture and visit with Onochie Chukwurah from Nigeria, who shows them his collection of beautiful African masks, and teaches them how to make one. Special Guest: Onochie Chukwurah a Nigerian artist Songs: It’s Time for the Show Born to be a Cowboy Buffalo Gals It’s Not If You Win or Lose Kumbaya The Kicking Mule Does Your Chewing Gum Lose It’s Flavor Show #307: Alex Alex Alex Lynsey becomes very jealous of all the attention focused on Alex and Lynsey feels very unappreciated for all her hard work. Ruby has a talk with her and convinces Lynsey to have a talk with Alex. It turns out that Alex is a little bit jealous of Lynsey. In the studio the kids get a lesson in art you can eat – food art, known as garde manager – created by Patrick McGee. Special Guest: Patrick McGee, Chef Songs: Oh, You Beautiful Doll The Paw Paw Patch I’ve Been Working on the Railroad Walking the Dog Yes We Have No Bananas Fooba Wooba John The Fishing Blues Show #308: Garage Sale The kids put on a big garage sale as a fund raiser for the Red Cross. While going through the storage room to find items to sell, old props and costumes spark a trip down memory lane and the kids relive some of their favorite Kidsongs moments. Visiting is Kowboy Kal the Guiness record holder performing several tricks including the butterfly spin, the wedding ring, and the grasshopper spin. Special Guest: Kowboy Kal, trick roper. Songs: Nashville Cats Swinging Deep in the Heart of Texas The Old Chisholm Trail America’s Heroes On the Road Again Watch Our Oats and Barley Grow You’re a Grand Old Flag Show # 309: Here, Kitty Kitty When Jessica and Lynsey find a lost kitten outside the stage door all the Kidsongs Kids adopt it as the new Kidsongs cat and learn about responsibilities of caring for a pet. Special Guest: Nick Toth, animal trainer Songs: “A” You’re Adorable Wooly Bully We’ll Put on a Show The Wanderer Alley Cat Loco-motion Little Deuce Coupe Show #310: Mind Your Manners The Kidsongs Kids produce a show on good manners and the importance of being respectful of other people’s feelings. Megan and Casey investigate how different countries have different customs and ways to be polite. Special Guest: Debbie Gibson, musician Songs: Little Red Caboose See You Later, Alligator Sakura Sakura Bumpin’ Up and Down Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Give My Regards to Broadway Personality Happy Trails to You Show #311: I Have an Idea The Kidsongs Kids need a theme for the next show and everyone pitches in and soon there are too many great ideas. Ruby comes to the rescue by teaching the kids another way of deciding. Special Guest: Karin Wagner, a wild bird expert with her birds Songs: Five Little Ducks The Old Hen The Best Dog in the World Rockin’ Robin Talk to the Animals The Way You Walk Jeepers Creepers Show #312: Share and Share Alike Mr. Forbes brings in some new computer games for the kids to play, but when Jessica doesn’t share the computer, the kids feel excluded. Brooke confronts her and the two work out a system so that everyone gets equal time. Special Guest: Shan Ichiyanagi, a candy sculptor Songs: Peppermint Twist Does Your Chewing Gum Lose It’s Flavor Side by Side Me and My Shadow Rig-A-Jig-Jig By the Light of the Silvery Moon Rock Around the Clock Show #313: Collector’s Item It seems like everyone on the Kidsongs show collects something; Lynsey collects heart-shaped boxes, Megan collects jellybeans jars and Mr. Forbes collects frogs. But Ryan plans to throw out his collection of stuffed toys because his older brother teases him about them. Ruby intervenes and lets him know that it’s ok to collect things you have had since you were a baby. Special Guest: Sharon Koryta, a Doll Maker with an amazing collection Songs: Mr. Bass Man The Petting Zoo It’s Magic The Hokey Pokey The Name Game Did You Ever See a Lassie? Blue Suede Shoes Down by the Station Show #314: Fiddle Me This The Kidsongs Kids travel to the country to enjoy square dancing, country music and the fun of the Old West. With a little help from the team’s computer, they research the many different types of stringed instruments that were used in cowboy days, including violins, guitars, ukulele, banjos and more. Special Guest: Billy and the Hillbillies, a musical group Songs: It’s Time for the Show You Ain’t Nothing But a Hound Dog Nashville Cats I’m A Country Kid Turkey in the Straw Watch Our Oats and Barley Grow Achy Breaky Heart Buffalo Galls Show #315: All the News That’s Fit A visit from Pat Morrison, a reporter from the Los Angeles Times, inspires the Kidsongs Kids to start their own newspaper, the Biggleland Express. Everyone pitches in to get the paper off the ground. Special Guest: Pat Morrison, Los Angeles Times reporter Songs: On the Road Again The Chickie Chickie Beat La Bamba Walking the Dog Animal Medley I Like Trucks Paw Paw Patch Put Your Little Foot Right There Show #316: Circle Of Life The Kidsongs Kids celebrate Native American culture along with Native American performer Tucson Big Mountain and his friend Whirlwind. Inspired by Native American’s love of the earth the kids start an organic garden and recycling program at the studio. Special Guest: Tucson Big Mountain Native American performers. Songs: “A” You’re Adorable Yes, We Have No Bananas Oh, You Beautiful Doll A Pirate’s Life The Old Chisholm Trail Swingin’ Born To Be a Cowboy Show #317: Practice, Practice Practice When Beth Sorrentino, pianist from the group Suddenly Tammy, stops by the studio, the Kidsongs Kids learn how rewarding practicing an instrument can be whether it is baseball, computers, or a musical instrument, they discover that practice is essential to improving your skills. Special Guest: Beth Sorrentino Songs: We’ll Put On a Show Little Red Caboose Ten in the Bed Mr. Bass Man Wooly Bully Alley Cat The Best Dog in the World Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Show #318: Reach For The Stars The entire Kidsongs crew is excited about their show on astronomy, but Dava gets discouraged when he runs into difficulty constructing the props for the set. But he doesn’t give up, and soon realizes how good it feels to finish a challenging job. Special Guest: Steve Edberg, astronomer Songs: Jeepers Creepers Whistle While You Work Raccoon and Possum Loco-Motion Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star Achy Breaky Heart The Petting Zoo Show #319: Playing Favorites It’s favorites day on the Kidsongs set as Billy, Ruby and the entire gang search through the video vault for some of the favorite videos. Special Guest: Dwight Kennedy’s New Orleans Dixie Kings Songs: Does Your Chewing Gum Lose It’s Flavor Peppermint Twist By The Light of the Silvery Moon Nashville Cats Santa Claus Is Coming To Town La Bamba Me and My Shadow Give My Regards to Broadway Show #320: They Raise Horses Don’t They? Special Guest Nick Karazisis joins the Kidsongs crew for a show about one of the kids’ favorite animals – horses. Nick, a professional horse trainer, gives the kids a treat when he brings a pony to the studio. Special Guest: Nick Karazisis, horse trainer Songs: Buffalo Galls Side By Side Over the River If I Had a Pony Why Don’t You Write Me Country Kid Rock Around The Clock The Way You Walk Cast: Frat Fuller - Billy Marilyn Rising - Ruby Asa Karsten Bernstein, Kamran Kamjon, Brady Kimball, Michael Minden, Megan Miyahira, Troy Mullins, Mimi Paley, Evan Paley, Sara Perks, Lana Richards Hosts: Tiffany Burton, Sergio Centeno With: Stephanie DuBois, Pete Fremin Show #401: ALL TOGETHER NOW A nervous new cast and crew take over the Kidsongs TV Show. Behind the scenes the kids learn that working together is the key to making something a success. They pull off the show without a hitch and impress the new station-programming director, Mr. Frost. The special guests for Question Time are the members of the popular singing group, All-4-One. Special Guest: ALL-4-ONE, popular singing group Songs: In the Good Old Summertime Bicycle Built for Two Button Up Your Overcoat! Me and My Shadow The More We Get Together Look What I Can Do The Caissons Go Rolling Along Boom Boom Ain’t It Great to Be Crazy? Show# 402: GONE TO THE DOGS The kids host an informative show about the canine family and, in the process of researching, they learn a lot of fascinating new facts. The Question Time guests are three animal trainers who bring a husky puppy, a wolf cub and an African bat-eared fox, and talk about the differences between domestic dogs and wild members of the canine family. Special Guest: Molly Hogan and Clint Rowe, Animals: dogs, wolf & fox Songs: All Shook Up Animal Medley How Does Your Garden Grow? Harmony Peanut Butter Five Little Ducks Strolling Through the Park Show #403: PUT YOUR DANCIN’ SHOES ON The Kidsongs Kids decide on dancing as the perfect show topic and enthusiastically show video clips featuring the songs “At the Hop,” “Blue Suede Shoes” and the “Charleston.” The amazing costumes and a facts segment about dancing help to educate the audience on these legendary dances. In-studio guests demonstrate a dance from the Forties called the Jitterbug. Special Guest: Ian & Tina Bevans, Jitterbug Dancers Songs: At the Hop Blue Suede Shoes Charleston Don’t You Just Love to Waltz? Alley Cat Hokey Pokey Personality Show #404: BANG YOUR DRUM LOUDLY The Kidsongs team presents an education showcase as we learn about kids’ favorite musical instrument -drums. The kids are excited to meet their in-studio guest, Sheila E., the world-renowned percussionist. We learn about different kinds of drums and the regions they were discovered through the music videos. Special Guest: Sheila E, percussionist Songs: Come on and Conga Mexican Hat Dance Candy Man The Yellow Rose of Texas Waltzing Matilida Footloose La Bamba Join the Band Show #405: WHAT I WANT TO BE The Kidsongs Kids host a show about all the different things you can be when you grow up. Each video shows a different career featuring such songs as “Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy” and “Sea Cruise.” In-studio guest Mat Plendl makes a career out of hula hooping. Special Guest: Mat Plendl, Hula Hoop Songs: Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Sea Cruise Mr. Policeman Centerfield Born to be a Cowboy It’s Magic Put on a Happy Face Show #406: LET’S GO BAREFOOTIN’! It’s a fun-filled day at the beach with a calypso beat as the Kidsongs Kids get an introduction to Caribbean music and dance. We learn all about the islands, their location, the background of the people and even what they eat – like fried plantains. There is a special performance by the Trinidad Steel Drum Band, with their island rhythms and colorful costumes. There is an array of music videos about sand and surf. Special Guest: Trinidad Steel Drum Band Songs: Barefootin’ The Best Sandcastle Catch a Wave C’Mon and Swim Day-O Polly Wolly Doodle We’re Gonna Get Wet Show #407: IT’S 60'S DAY The Kidsongs Kids gear up for 60's day by decorating the set with lava lamps and other “groovy” props, dressing in retro garb and learning about the psychedelic decade. Hosts Tiffany and Sergio kick the celebration off by introducing dance crazes from the 60's with music videos. Lana and Troy explain to billy Biggle where rock and roll came from, and Asa and Megan teach him about civil rights. Special guest star Peter Noone of Herman’s Hermits describes the 60's from a first-hand point of view and teaches the kids the old Hermit’s hit “I’m Henry the Eighth.” Special Guest: Peter Noone Songs: Twist and Shout Loco-Motion At the Hop Dancing in the Street I Get Around Mashed Potato Time Peppermint Twist Back in the USA Show #408: A DOGGONE GREAT DAY The Kidsongs Kids dedicate an entire show to dogs of all shapes and sizes. The special guest star is Los Angeles Police Officer Jack Schonely and his German shepherd, Gundo, and they demonstrate how dogs can be trained to perform useful tasks. The show is full of fun facts about canines from all over the world. Special Guest: K-9 Unit -Police Officer Jack Schonely and Gundo, German Shepard Songs: Walkin’ the Dog All Shook Up Best Dog in the World Hound Dog Little Bo Peep The Farmer in the Dell Fiddle-I-Dee BINGO Show#409: WORKING TOGETHER The ideas of teamwork and helping each other fill the Kidsongs set as the kids prepare to greet their guest, renowned harmonica player Bobby Joe Holman. Kamran fixes cameraman Cody’s zoom control and Michael helps Lana learn more about harmonicas. By working together, the kids achieve their goals. Music videos underscore the importance of cooperation. Special Guest: Bobby Joe Holman, Harmonica Player Songs: Come on and Conga Button Up Your Overcoat! Skip to my Lou Anything You Can Do Fooba Wooba John How Does Your Garden Grow? Oh Susanna Campfire Medley If You’re Happy and You Know It Show #410: WATER WORLD The Kidsongs Kids welcome Sea World’s Julie Scardina and an array of aquatic animals, including bamboo sharks, a penguin and a river otter. Diving into their research the kids discover some tremendous shark facts: whale sharks can grow up to forty-five feet long and weigh up to 32,000 pounds, and a shark can lose and replace more than 10,000 teeth in its lifetime. Special Guest: Julie Scandina from Sea World Songs: Peanut Butter Three Little Fishies Splish Splash Down by the Bay Water World In the Good Old Summertime ”A” You’re Adorable Look What I Can Do Show #411: PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT Michael enthusiastically accepts guidance as Brady, Megan and Asa give him a Charleston dance lesson. He knows that with dedication, practice and patience he will master the steps. National yo-yo champion Jason Tracy demonstrates the rewards of hard work, showing off his award-winning tricks. Special Guest: Jason Tracy, National Yo-yo Champion Songs: It’s Time for the Show Charleston The Best Sandcastle Car Car Song (Riding in my Car) Bicycle Built for Two Practice Makes Perfect Swingin’ John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt Show #412: WE ARE FAMILY The Kidsongs Kids discover the rewards of community involvement as they sponsor a car wash to help a family of flood victims. They know that through creativity and hard work they can make a difference in the lives of at least one family. Back in the studio, the kids kick up their heels as they prepare to greet special guests Home Grown, a Blue Grass band comprised of siblings. Special Guest: Home Grown, Blue Grass Band Songs: On the Road Again Country Kid Dancing in the Street Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Nashville Cats The Yellow Rose of Texas Green Grass Grows All Around Oh, Dear, What Should the Color Be? Show #413: LET’S LOOK IT UP The Kidsongs Kids prepare for special guest Joan Embrey of the San Diego Zoo and her menagerie of exotic animals: a Cheetah, a Toucan and a Spring Haas. Coordinating their research efforts, the Kidsongs Kids discover fun animal facts: the Toucan has a hollow beak which it uses for gathering its food, a Spring Haas is nocturnal and jumps like a kangaroo and the Cheetah is one of the fastest animals on earth. The kids demonstrate how enjoyable working together can be and introduce important learning tools such as the encyclopedia. Special Guest: Joan Embry of the San Diego Zoo Songs: Jeepers Creepers Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer See You Later Alligator Oh, You Beautiful Doll Purple People Eater Five Little Monkeys Do Your Ears Hang Low? Don’t You Just Love to Waltz? Show #414: BRADY “SAFETY” KIMBALL It’s safety day on the Kidsongs set as the kids emphasize the importance of taking precautions like wearing protective gear: helmets for bicycling, gloves and goggles for construction projects and caps and mittens for cold weather fun. Special guest Los Angeles County lifeguard Nel Regan gives the kids water safety tips. Special Guest: Nel Regan, LA County Lifeguard Songs: Button Up Your Overcoat! C’Mon and Swim If I Had a Pony for Christmas Frosty the Snowman In the Gold Old Summertime If I Had a Hammer Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush Barefootin’ The Mexican Hat Dance Show #415: THROWING CURVE BALLS The Kidsongs Kids learn that baseball is not all home runs as they prepare to greet special guest Brett Butler of the Los Angeles Dodgers. The kids discover practice and determination come before success. Billy Biggle demonstrates how his hard work pays off when he pitches a truly curvaceous curve ball. The music videos underscore the importance of good sportsmanship while the Biggle’ sing-along, “Rodeo Rider,” narrates the mishaps of an over-confident cowboy who falls off his horse. Special Guest: Brett Butler, LA Dodgers Songs: Footloose Take Me Out to the Ballgame It’s Not if You Win or Lose You Know that you Can Do It The Caissons Go Rolling Along Over the River Centerfield Rodeo Rider Show #416: WENT TO THE ANIMAL FAIR Animals abound as the Kidsongs Kids prepare to greet their special guest, the San Diego Wild Animal Park’s Andrea Mott and her animal guests: a Fennic fox, a porcupine and a hedgehog. Michael explains to Billy that every animals has a habitat and Billy promises the kids a visit to his habitat, Biggleland, after the show. Mammals and marsupials share center stage in the Biggles’ sing-along and the music videos feature ordinary and exotic animals alike. Special Guest: Andrea Mott of San Diego’s Wild Animal Park Songs: The Petting Zoo Yes, We Have no Bananas Old MacDonald Had a Farm All Shook Up The Way You Walk The Kicking Mule Raccoon and Possum Wooly Bully Show #417: BILLY’S DOCTOR VISIT Bells are ringing on the Kidsongs set as the kids host fire safety day. Four firemen and a shiny engine visit the kids at the station. However, tips on fire prevention are only the beginning. Closer to Biggleland, Billy’s anxious about going to the doctor for a check up and big sister Ruby and the Kidsongs Kids try to reassure him. Special Guest: Fire Department: 4 firemen Songs: Michael Finnegan The Best Sandcastle Twist and Shout Come on and Conga The Yellow Rose of Texas I Want to Be a Fireman Jim Along Josie The Paw Paw Patch Show #418: ALOHA, BIGGLELAND The Kidsongs Kids work together to ease Lana’s disappointment at not being able to visit Hawaii on her birthday. Choosing a Hawaiian theme for the show and authentic Hawaiian gifts, the kids plan a birthday gala certain to cheer her up. Special guests Keali’i Ceballos and friends perform traditional Hawaiian music and dance. Special Guest: Hula Dancers, Keali’i Ceballos Songs: The Charleston Bicycle Built for Two At the Hop Rig-A-Jig-Jig Mary Had a Little Lamb Barefootin I’ve Been Working on the Railroad Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy Show #419: MONSTER TRUCK DAY The Kidsongs Kids are on a roll as they prepare to welcome monster trucker Chuck Jordan and his colossal truck “Survivor.” Research into transportation reveals interesting truck facts and music videos showcase fun-filled forms of transportation. Special Guest: Monster truce driver Chuck Jordan & colossal truck, “Survivor”. Songs: I Like Trucks Mail Myself to You Home on the Range Down by the Station Little Deuce Coupe Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On Little Red Caboose Drivin’ My Life Away Show #420: DREAM ON The Kidsongs Kids bend over backwards to help each other realize their dreams. Special guest, gold medal Olympic gymnast Kerri Strug, inspires the kids to pursue their ambitions and teaches them some basic floor moves. Megan directs her first episode of the Kidsongs show and Brady practices his angle behind the camera. The kids are whisked off to Biggleland for the very first time. Special Guest: Kerri Strug, Gold Medal Olympic Gymnast Songs: The Thing Mashed Potato Time Look What I Can Do Dancing in the Street On Top of Spaghetti Bend Me, Shape Me Give My Regards to Broadway Peanut Butter Trivia * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this film. Category:DeviantART Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV Specials Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Musical Spoofs Category:YouTube